Butterflies and Hurricanes
by TecZenith Kyara Kurara
Summary: Il y a des passages dans Hunger Games qui resteront à jamais gravés dans nos mémoires... One-shot sur le premier tome de cette trilogie qui a bouleversé mon adolescence.


**Butterflies**** and Hurricanes** (Papillons et ouragans)

Ce matin, j'ai été réveillée par les cris de ma petite sœur. Ce cauchemar qui la hantait depuis trop longtemps, que ce soit durant son sommeil ou ses moments de réflexions, était de retour, plus terrifiant que jamais : c'était elle. Et pour cause, aujourd'hui, c'est la moisson. Nous avons tous peur, peur d'entendre nos noms dans les haut-parleurs, peur de nous retrouver dans l'arène, peur de l'inconnu. Mon nom apparaîtra vingt et une fois, celui de Gale quarante-deux. J'ai peur, peur de devoir partir, peur de devoir abandonner ma famille et mon meilleur ami, peur aussi d'entendre le nom de celui-ci résonner dans le monde entier. Mais il y a une seule chose dont je n'ai pas peur : que Prim soit choisie. Son nom ne paraîtra qu'une seule fois dans l'urne, car elle n'a pas pris de tesserae.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne sera pas moissonnée.

**Change everything you are **Change tout ce que tu es

**And everything your were **Et tout ce que tu étais

**Your number has been called **Ton numéro a été appelé

Primrose Everdeen. C'est le nom que Effie Trinket a prononcé dans le micro. Abasourdie pendant quelques secondes, je me reprends et crie que je suis volontaire. Tandis que le peuple du district douze me regarde me diriger silencieusement vers l'hôtel de ville en compagnie de Peeta Mellark, Gale emporte ma petite sœur qui hurle mon nom. Cette image restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, et tandis que nous nous marchons vers l'enfer, je me félicite d'avoir tenu ma promesse.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas été moissonnée.

**Fights and battles have begun** Les combats et les batailles ont commencé

**Revenge will surely come **La vengeance va sûrement arriver

**Your hard times are ahead** Tu vas devoir vivre des temps difficiles

Ils sont devant moi. Tous. Et ils ne me regardent pas. Pour eux je ne suis qu'un divertissement, une pauvre potiche déjà condamnée à mort. Ils sont en train de déguster un véritable festin, alors que mes amis du district 12 n'ont pas seulement une pomme à se mettre sous la dent. Une pomme, seulement une, comme celle qui est dans la bouche du cochon rôti qu'ils sont en train de découper. Une pomme…J'ajuste ma flèche et tire.

Une pomme. Maintenant traversée par une de mes flèches.

Alors que les jurés reportent enfin leur attention sur moi, je m'incline légèrement et sors de la salle. Jamais je ne survivrai à ces jeux. Si Haymitch ne m'a pas tuée avant, je vais être la cible à pulvériser, la tête à décapiter.

Je ne sortirai jamais vivante de cette arène.

**Best, you've got to be the best** La meilleure, tu dois être la meilleure

**You've got to change the world** Tu dois changer le monde

**And use this chance you be heard** Et utilise cette chance pour te faire entendre

**Your time is now** Ton heure est arrivée

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? De clamer comme ça, devant le monde entier, qu'il m'aimait, alors qu'avant ces jeux il ne se doutait même pas de mon existence… Enfin si, il m'a sauvé la vie, un jour où je mourais de faim. Mais aujourd'hui ça n'a plus d'importance. Parce qu'au moins un de nous deux va mourir. Et je ferai tout pour que ce soit lui. J'ai promis à Prim de survivre.

Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

**Change everything you are **Change tout ce que tu es

**And everything your were **Et tout ce que tu étais

**Your number has been called** Ton numéro a été appelé

10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

Ca y est, me voilà qui me rue vers la corne d'abondance. Autour de moi, c'est une vraie boucherie, les tributs s'étripent avec tellement de hargne que cela me paralyse un dixième de seconde… Réveille-toi, ce n'est surtout pas le moment de rester immobile. J'aperçois un sac à dos. Je m'en empare et me précipite vers la forêt, où quelques tributs se sont déjà dirigés. Là, je me retrouve nez à nez à avec une petite rousse… Non, elle ne va pas me tuer ? En fait, elle a l'air encore plus effrayée que moi. Je décide de la laisser tranquille (pour l'instant), et tout en courant vers la forêt une pensée me hante.

Pourquoi est-ce que Peeta m'a fait non de la tête durant le décompte ?

**Fights and battles have begun** Les combats et les batailles ont commencé

**Revenge will surely come** La vengeance va sûrement arriver

**Your hard times are ahead** Tu vas devoir vivre des temps difficiles

Je n'y crois pas ! Peeta a décidé de se rallier aux les tributs de carrière, et en plus il essaye de me tuer. Piégée dans cette arbre, je commence à prendre conscience que tout est fini. J'ai perdu. Je n'ai pas le moindre moyen de me défendre, et je finirai bien soit par devoir descendre, soit par tomber de cette fichue branche. A moins que…

Pourquoi cette petite fille me fait-elle signe ?

Je réalise ce qu'elle veut dire. Les guêpes tueuses. Je commence tout doucement à scier la branche sur laquelle se trouve leur nid. Une piqûre. Aïe. Une deuxième. Je sers les dents, continue ma tâche. Une troisième. Je commence à tourner, j'espère que je ne vais pas m'évanouir. Le nid et la branche tombent enfin. J'entends à peine les cris que poussent les tributs en bas, j'entreprends de descendre de l'arbre, entreprise difficile quand on a la tête qui tourne. En bas de l'arbre, deux cadavres. Deux filles, qui avaient une famille, des amis. Dans la main d'une d'entre-elle, un arc. Je m'en empare et commence à marcher. Deux cents mètres. Trois cents. Je tombe à genoux. Ma tête tourne, j'ai mal. Avant de perdre connaissance, je me pose une question.

Ai-je vraiment entendu Peeta me crier de m'en aller ?

**Best, you've got to be the best **La meilleure, tu dois être la meilleure

**You've got to change the world** Tu dois changer le monde

**And use this chance you be heard** Et utilise cette chance pour te faire entendre

**Your time is now** Ton heure est arrivée

**Your time is now… **Ton heure est arrivée…

Son heure est arrivée. Elle est morte.

Morte parce que je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Morte parce que je me suis fait avoir.

Morte par ma faute.

Une chanson me revient alors en tête. La chanson que me chantait mon père quand j'étais petite. Mon père qui est dans un monde meilleur. Parfois, je me demande même s'il n'est pas chanceux de ne plus vivre ces horreurs au quotidien.

Rue, qui me rappelait tellement ma petite sœur.

L'heure de la vengeance a sonné. Désormais, je me battrai. Pour Rue, pour Prim, pour ma mère, pour moi. Mais aussi pour Peeta.

Parce que les règles ont changé.

**Don't let yourself down** Ne reste pas à terre

**Don't let yourself go **Ne te laisse pas aller

**Your last chance has arrived **Ta dernière chance est arrivée

Courir. C'est ce qu'on fait de mieux maintenant. Courir pour sauver nos peaux. Alors qu'on était si près de la victoire, ils sont revenus. Les tributs. Ce sont désormais des mutations génétiques, chien-loup effrayants, qui nous poursuivent sans relâche. Escalader la corne d'abondance. Et surtout, rester dessus. Parce que quoi qu'on fasse, que l'on soit par terre ou en hauteur, on aura toujours un ennemi mortel prêt à nous faire la peau. Cato attaque. S'il tombe, Peeta tombera avec.

Ca ne se passera pas comme ça. Parce que Peeta et moi, nous sortirons tous les deux vivants de ces jeux.

Cato est désormais à terre. Attaqué de tous parts par les mutations génétiques, il me supplie entre deux hurlements de l'achever. Une flèche en plein cœur.

Le canon retentit. C'est terminé.

**Best, you've got to be the best** La meilleure, tu dois être la meilleure

**You've got to change the world** Tu dois changer le monde

**And use this chance you be heard** Et utilise cette chance pour te faire entendre

**Your time is now **Ton heure est venue

**Your time is now… **Ton heure est venue…

Non ce n'est pas terminé. Le Capitole n'a pas encore fini de jouer avec nous.

Maintenant l'un de nous deux doit mourir. Je dégaine mon arc. J'ai fait une promesse à ma petite sœur.

Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Je reviendrai. Mais avec Peeta. Alors que celui-ci me supplie de le tuer, j'ai soudain honte de mon emportement et abaisse mon arme. Une idée folle se met à germer dans ma tête.

Les baies, celles qui ont déjà volé une vie, vont sauver la notre.

J'en tends une pincée à Peeta, et me mets à compter. Dans la vie comme dans la mort, nous resterons ensemble. Ce sera dans la vie, car le Haut-Juge nous déclare tous les deux vainqueurs de la soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger Games. Tout est enfin fini, mais c'est une autre pensée qui me traverse l'esprit.

Celle qui me dit qu'au contraire l'histoire ne fait que commencer.

**Vous m'excuserez si l'histoire comporte quelques incohérences (je n'espère pas) car je n'ai pas lu le livre depuis bien longtemps (c'est le livre, non le film, qui m'a inspirée).**

**La traduction en anglais n'est pas à 100 % fidèle, car tout le monde sait à quel point une traduction mot à mot peut enlaidir une chanson… J'ai préféré traduire le sens, en l'adaptant aussi à l'histoire.**

**Le lien du clip est sur mon profil.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


End file.
